Friends, Fam, and (mostly) Fluff: An SG Short Story Collection
by Infinitegalaxiez
Summary: This is a collection of one and twoshots, mostly family and friendship-centric with the occasional ship. The ratings can range from K to T, depending on the story. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Prologue And Updates

**A/N + Update: Hi. I'm not dead. (but people will probably kill me when they find out how long it's been since my last story XD) But anyways, I decided to sort of "reboot" my account, with new fandoms and a new writing style! Like the title suggests, this collection will be mostly family- and friend-centric fluff(with the occasional ship), but will contain other stuff as well. Ratings can vary from K to K+ to T. Some of these stories can be loosely connected, but most will be standalone chapters. Also, I'm open to suggestions; just put it in a review/PM, and I might be able to do it. :) But without further ado, let the (mostly) one and twoshot fluff begin!**


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show or the characters, but you already knew that anyways lol._**

_(MAJOR SPOILER WARNINGS AHEAD!)_

_A/N: First one! Woop! So, this fic is a (slightly) lighter twist on the "Lena reacts to the reveal" stories I've been seeing lately. If you've seen the ending for Season 4, you'll know what I mean. Loosely based off LMXB's story "The Price of Forgiveness" and __T-man626's story "Revelations". __NOT a Supercorp fic(to keep everyone in character, and, let's be honest, this ship is doomed. Sorry to the people who ship it...), but can be interpreted as one, I guess? Slight canon divergence._

* * *

** Categories: Hurt/comfort/Friendship, with a tiiiiiny bit of angst. **

**Rated K+. **

**Summary: Lena feels betrayed and hurt after she finds out Kara's secret. When she hears about it, Kara decides to do whatever it takes to make things right between her and her best friend.**

* * *

Game night at J'onn's place had come to an end. Kara and Alex were the last ones left, helping clean up. "I should go talk to Lena after this. I, or rather, Supergirl, needs to go thank her for her help in clearing my name. Plus I need to tell her," she paused for a moment.

"Tell her what?" Alex asked.

"You know, my..."

"Oh, right," Alex got the hint. At this point, Lena was the only one of their friends who didn't know Kara's secret, and it was getting a _little_ bit stressful trying to keep it from her. "Actually, you could go now, if you want. She seemed a little, I don't know, stressed, and could use someone to talk to,"

"But what about cleaning up the stuff?" Kara asked.

"J'onn and I will take care of it. What she needs now is her best friend to comfort her." Alex replied.

"Alright, " Kara said to herself. She took off in the direction of Lena's balcony office.

* * *

Lena sat at her desk, gazing at the broken photo of her and Kara. _Times were simpler then, _she thought to herself. The memories of the past few hours came flooding back to her. Lex revealing the truth about her friend. Her denying it. Eventually ending in his death. She winced as she remembered, not due to regret,n but from the feeling of betrayal. _How could she? I thought Kara trusted me..._ Her steam of thoughts was interrupted by the feeling of a light breeze on her back. _Of course she'd come here. _

"Oh, it's you again..." she said, not looking back.

"Hey, l, I know you're kinda busy right now, but can we talk?" Kara said to her. Lena shoved all those thoughts and memories into boxes in her mind, like she had learned to do years ago.

"Yeah, sure." She turned around in her swivel chair. "What is it about?"

"So, I just wanted to drop by here, and say, well, thank you. For helping me clear my name and all," Kara smiled at her. "Anyways, did you see where Lex went after my fight with him? I just hope he hasn't escaped..."

"Oh, the NCPD got him and put him in a more secure cell, that is until they find out what to do with him," She lied.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you something... a bit more important," Kara commented, ready to confess. The two moved to the couch to talk.

"Go ahead. Say it," Lena told her, sounding maybe a _bit_ more harsh than she would've liked. Kara breathed in deeply.

"Lena, we've known each other for 3 years, almost 4 now, and I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier. I know you'll probably hate me for this, but I've known you in the form of another person as well. I'm-" Her speech was cut short.

"Kara. I know." Lena couldn't stand the pain of hiding her emotions any longer. Kara stared at her with a confused expression.

"Wait. Wha-"

"Lex told me. I lied, okay? He's not actually back in prison. I found him, and he said it, and I-I shot him... I mean, it's not like I regret it or anything, but still, why did you keep this from me for so long?" Tears welled up in Lena's eyes. "I just..." Her voice trailed off into silence. _So that's why she was acting like that, Kara _thought to herself. _Why didn't I see this before? _Kara held out a hand to her.

She said to her in a comforting tone, "I had no idea-"

Lena pulled her hand back. "Stop. Okay? You've already betrayed me enough, Kara! Can't you see that?" She felt a mixture of sadness, anger, and betrayal slowly clouding her judgement. She stood up and left the room. "You can keep the photo," Lena threw the frame in her direction. "And don't even _think_ about trying to make me forgive you."

* * *

Kara flew into the window of her loft. _Of course she hates me now, _She thought to herself. _I knew it. It's in her blood._ Kara sat down at her couch and tried her best to fix the picture. Since she couldn't be affected by the broken glass, it was repaired easily. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same about her and Lena's friendship. That would take more than just sorting out the pieces and joining them with then, her phone's ringtone sounded. She lifted it up to see a text from Alex.

So, how'd it go?

Kara quickly tapped out a reply.

It went ok. Lena was a little surprised when I told her, but otherwise, I think she took it well.

Her phone rang again with a reply.

Are u sure? 

With all the tension going on, getting a third person involved would only make things more stressful. Then again, Alex _was _her sister, and she felt obliged to tell her what really happened.

Actually, no. Can we talk in person tomorrow, after work?

Kara tried to sleep, but her mind was weighed down by regret. _Why did I even try to befriend her in the first place?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena was thinking the same thing. She turned to look at her watch. 3 AM. Lena fell back, drained but unable to sleep. _I'm definitely taking the day off tomorrow,_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts abruptly shifted to the events of several hours ago. _Was I right to push her away? Is her keeping secrets from me worth our friendship? _She lay half asleep, half thinking. _Of course she didn't trust me before._

* * *

_A/N: This story will continue in the next chapter. Sorry that this one didn't have as much fluff as the collection title suggested. There's more in the next part, though, I promise! _


	3. Forgive and Forget

_A/N: Here's the next part! Like I promised, this one is more light and fluffy than the first half of the story. Will have a hint of implied James/Lena (idk the ship name) on the side. Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

The next day at work, Kara told James about the situation.

"I know. I promised myself I would tell her, even if she hated me for it, but now...I'm just not sure if this was the right choice anymore," She gazed out the window.

"What about going to her place and talking to her?" James asked. "That could work,"

"Yeah, but even if I tried, she wouldn't forgive me. She said not to even think about trying..." Kara replied. "Being friends with Lena was probably one of my biggest mistakes. What am I going to do?"

James tried to come up with a plan. "I've got an idea, how about we both go together? Maybe having two of the formerly most important people in her life will help,"

"You're right about that. So, her office during lunch?" Even if it didn't work, she would at least have tried.

"Sure. I'll try to call her," A few minutes passed. "Actually, make that tonight at her house. She took the day off. Said it was for mental health reasons or something,"

_Wonder if she's okay... _Kara thought to herself.

* * *

After Kara got home from work, she planned out how she would convince Lena to forgive her, trying out her "please just forgive me and get this over with so we can be friends again" speech. She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in, a," She slowly walked in.

"Hey, I got your text," a said to her. "So, what really happened between you and Lena?" Kara retold the story for the second time.

"James and I are going to her house tonight. He said that maybe two people that care about her have a better chance of convincing her to stay friends with me," she explained. "I just hope it works,"

"Well, good luck," a replied.

* * *

Lena was on her couch when the doorbell rang. _Whatever, it's probably just Kara coming to "apologize". Didn't I say I wouldn't forgive her? _She thought. The doorbell rang again. _Persistent, isn't she? _Lena ignored the bell. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. _Fine, I'll get it._

* * *

"It's no use," Kara sighed. "Looks like she _really_ doesn't want to talk to me," She rang the bell one last time. Nothing. However, as Kara and j turned to leave, the door opened.

"I'm just here to tell you to stop ringing my doorbell, " Lena was about to go back inside, when she noticed James with her. "Seriously, and you brought him along too? What's going on?"

"Can we talk for a moment, Lena? Please?" James asked. _Please say yes... _

She sighed. "Fine. But only for a moment," Kara and James followed her inside.

"I heard you took the day off for mental health," Kara asked, "Are you okay?"

"You know the answer to that already..." Lena avoided their gaze.

"I know how hard it is to have your best friend keep a secret from you. I went through something similar, several years ago," James explained. "I know _exactly_ how you feel,"

"Okay, but how is this going to help me forgive Kara?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Just let me tell you why I didn't say anything sooner," Kara said. "I was going to tell you when we became friends, but I felt like it was too early. I would've told you on the plane a few weeks back, but after hearing how you got betrayed by someone else, I didn't want to make it worse. Same with everything else in between," she explained. "You see, I didn't keep it from you because I didn't care about you. It was the exact opposite. I hope you understand. Will you...forgive me?" Lena thought over her choices for a minute. _I would just shut Kara out of my life completely, but she had a good reason not to tell me... _

"I'll have to think about it," was her reply. She needed time to think it over.

Kara and James stood up to leave. "We'll see you later, I guess," Kara called to her as they walked out the door.

* * *

That night, Lena though over her choices. _I could just forget this happened. She kept it from me for so long. But I'll lose one of my only friends... _She felt conflicted, having to choose between losing her best friend and staying with her. _She was there for me. As both Kara and Supergirl. I just can't lose someone that important to me. _After a while, Lena finally came to a conclusion. _I'm forgiving her, _she thought. _No matter how big her secret was._

* * *

A day later, James decided to visit Lena at her office. "Since you know who sg is now, there's something I'd like you to have," he explained, handing her a small box. "I totally understand if you don't want it, but at least just try it out?" l carefully lifted the cover. Inside was a plain-looking watch.

"Try what out? It's just a watch..." she looked at it, puzzled.

"Lift the cover,"James said. Lena did so, and inside was a button, with a familiar symbol. "Press it, and she'll come whenever you need her," he explained further. Lena looked at it. _Should I?_ She inhaled and rested her finger on the button. Lena slowly pushed it in and watched it light up. Moments later, Kara showed up.

"So I guess you decided to forgive me after all," Kara said. "Why?"

"I just... couldn't lose someone that important to me," Lena explained. "And I'm sorry, Kara, for pushing you away the other day. I was feeling so much in that moment that I..."

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us," Kara set their newly repaired picture back on her desk. "So, we're still friends?"

"Still friends," Lena smiled. "And no more secrets, okay?"

"Sure," Kara replied. From that moment on, she knew that no matter what happened, she and Lena would be there for each other. Always.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! This was a lot of fun to write, even though most of it was quickly typed in between classes. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. *smiles nervously* The next story is waaay fluffier than this, to make up for the lack of it in this story. :)_


	4. Bad Hair Day?

_A/N: This fic is supposed to be an in-canon explanation for Alex's hairstyle change in season 4. Yes, I know, you're probably tired of seeing Danvers sister fluff by now, but I just couldn't resist... Set a few weeks after season 3. Also, I reaaally need to stop using clichés for chapter titles._

* * *

**Categories: Humor/Family**

**Rated K, borderline K+.**

**Summary: Alex finds out the hard way that hair, vacuum cleaners, texting, and sleep deprivation don't mix. Hilarity ensues. (I know, I know, that summary is so cliché. Oof.)**

* * *

It had been a long day at the DEO for Alex. As the new director, she had been working late for the last few weeks. Now, she was finally done fixing the damaged building. _Finally, it's the end of the week, _she thought to herself. Alex looked around her apartment, noticing she had neglected to clean the place for a while. Dust had gathered all over the shelves. _Oh well, the weekend can wait, _She picked up her portable vacuum cleaner and switched it on, sliding it back and forth over the tops of her drawers. After a few minutes, she felt her phone vibrate. Alex picked up her phone, seeing a text from Kara.

Hi, how are you? Noticed you've been staying late at work for a while...

Shifting her attention from the vacuum, she texted a reply.

I'm fine. Just a little tired.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hair. Alex looked back to see her hair stuck in the vacuum. _Oh, great, _a quickly turned off the vacuum. She tried to pull it out, but the vacuum stayed firmly attached to her head. She said something under her breath that she maybe shouldn't have. 15 minutes of struggling later, it was still stuck. _Seriously? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures... _Alex tapped out a message to Kara. In the meantime, she tried not to panic.

* * *

Kara was curled up on her couch when she saw the text from Alex.

Come here now

Help me

Fearing the worst, she sped out of her loft and broke down the door.

"I got your text. What is it?" She asked, panting heavily.

"Um..." Alex gestured to her hair. "I know. It's stupid. I can't _believe_ this happened," she facepalmed.

Kara's expression turned from fear to amusement as she tried her best not to laugh. "Sorry... I shouldn't be laughing... how did you manage to do this?"

"No idea," Alex replied. "But anyways, can you get this off me?"

"One sec, " Kara used her x-ray vision to see through the vacuum. "Ooh... I think it's _really _stuck,"

"Will I have to cut it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kara replied.

Alex got out a pair of scissors, and started snipping off as much as she could.

"Now what? Literally _half_ of my hair is missing,"

"You could try restyling it," Kara suggested.

"I'll try," Alex replied. She looked up some hairstyles on her phone and left the room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Alex returned to the room.

"So, what do you think?" she asked Kara. Alex had settled on a braid that went around the top of her head.

"It suits you well," Kara commented.

"Yeah, I actually kinda like it. Also, one more thing," Alex replied.

"What?"

"We need to do something about the door..." she said, pointing to its broken pieces.

"Oh, right," Kara replied as they got to cleaning up.

* * *

_A/N: This fic was made just for entertainment and not for anything too important, so sorry for any minor mistakes. As always, be sure to leave a review, and let me know what stories you' d like to see in the future! :)_


	5. A Slight Overreaction

_A/N: Another very short drabble-ish story! Sorry for being inactive oof. This takes place a little after the season 4 crossover. Don't mind the slight OOC-ness, I wrote it while high on sugar. Also, I have no i__dea if Argo even uses paper, or has t__he same names for things, so...oof. You could count this as crackfic, I guess? _

**Category: Humor. Just...humor. **

**Rated K. **

**Summary: (Or The One Time Clark Forgot He Was ****On Argo.)**

* * *

It started out as a normal day on Argo. Clark and Lois had been staying there for about two months, and were starting to get used to life there. Until Lois heard a scream from downstairs. She rushed to the living room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There's something red coming out of my finger and it kinda hurts and I think I'm dying," Clark half-explained, and half-rambled.

"Okay, slow down. Let me see,"

Meanwhile, Alura walked in.

"I heard something from your and Kal's room. Is everything okay there?"

"Well, apparently, he just got his first paper cut and is overreacting," Lois said.

"Overreacting? I'm supposed to be indestructible! How did this-" he was cut off mid-sentence.

"You forgot? You don't have your powers here. It's been like that for like, two months," Lois pointed out.

"I didn't have my powers for two months and nobody told me?!"

Lois and Alura started laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious! My life could be in danger right now,"

"There's no source of yellow sunlight here," Alura explained calmly. "So...that means you don't have your powers,"

"...oh," Clark facepalmed. After a moment of silence, Alura turned to him.

"Anyways, let's get you something for that cut," she said, leading him outside.

_J__ust wait until Kara hears about this_. Lois thought to herself as they left.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, that's the last time I try to write after eating 5 whole coffee cake muffins._


End file.
